I Can't Stop Loving You
by Babys2245
Summary: A sweet Traylor one-shot.


I don't own anything.

I Can't Stop Loving You

Troy said silently in his old bedroom, over the last month he had been hiding away in his parents' house. Taking a deep shuddering breath, he picked up the picture frame that was on his desk. The picture was of him and Taylor when they were still in college. The picture showed just how much love they had for one another, and that love had been pure until he messed it up. Lying back on the bed, he clutched the frame to his chest as he thought back to the fight that they had had nearly a month ago. He had said words he knew he should have never said, and she had just cried and left with their two daughters. The only time they ever spoke was when he told her that he'd leave so she and the children could have the house. He sighed as a lone tear fell out the corner of his eyes, as his mind drifted back to better times.

10 years ago…

_"Man, this is going to be great we're finally in highschool." Troy said as he walked beside his best friend Chad Danforth into the huge school. Chad nodded his head his huge afro flopping from side to side. _

_"We are going to be on the varsity team before we know it." Chad said as he started to bounce his basketball. Troy jogged ahead of him through the crowd of students who were looking at the two freshmen as if they had lost their minds. Troy held up his hands and Chad through him the ball. Troy caught and turned around and immediately smacked into someone. He fell onto the ground as the ball rolled away. _

_"Ouch!" said a soft feminine voice. He winced as he rubbed his arm and then realized he had ran into a girl. Getting up he reached out for her hands and pulled her to her feet. _

_"I am so sorry." He said as she looked up him and he immediately felt his head start to speed up in his chest. "I…I…I'm sorry." He stuttered out nervously as she graced him with a small smile, and all he could think about was how beautiful she was. _

_**I think about the day I met the perfect stranger, I think about us.  
And I think about the day I got wrapped around your fingers, I think about us.  
The sun was shinning on you  
The lord was smiling on me  
And love was calling us I had my mind made up.**_

Troy smiled at the memory; smiling he chuckled and shook his head as he held the frame back up and looked at it for a moment. He couldn't believe he had messed up so badly. How could he hurt the one woman he loved with everything inside of himself. How could he hurt the mother of his children? There was only one thing for certain, and that was that he loved her. There would never be anyone like her, no would could complete him like Taylor Anne McKessie-Bolton.

_**And I can't stop loving you  
I can't help myself  
And I can't get over you  
No matter what I tell myself baby**__._

A month ago…

_"Troy, I can't believe you lied to me about something like this?" Taylor exclaimed, Troy sighed and lowered his head into his hands. "So what else did you do huh." _

_"Why you wanna know…you think I slept with her don't you." He shouted as he looked up at her. "All I did was kiss and that was a moment of weakness I never meant to do it. I love you Taylor damn why can't you understand that." _

_"Maybe because you're running around kissing other people." _

_"I wouldn't even call it a kiss." Troy shouted as he looked at her. "It wasn't even kiss. It was a five second mistake maybe even less than that." She raised an eyebrow at him and shook her head. _

_"I hate the fact that you gave in for a second…I'm your wife Troy, and I thought you'd never give into temptation." _

_"NO ONE IS PERFECT." He yelled angrily as he looked at her. She looked at him for a moment and placed her hands on her hips. "No one is perfect." She nodded her head as a few tears slipped down her cheeks. _

_"But I thought our love was." She whispered brokenly as she looked at him. He immediately felt his heartbreaking as he looked into her tear filled eyes. Slowly he moved towards her but she stopped him and shook her head. He watched as she silently gathered her purse and walked out of the house. _

_**Never thought I'd ever love any one else in my weakness, I think about us.  
And I think about the day you left without speaking, I think about us.**_

4 years ago…

_"Oh baby they are beautiful just like their mother." Troy said as he looked at his daughters that he was holding in his arms. Taylor looked up at him and smiled as she watched the moment before Troy and his newborn twin daughters. _

_"Let me hold Janelle." She whispered as she looked over at him with a pout on her face. He laughed out loud his voice filled with happiness as he shifted and gently lowered his second born daughter into her arms. Taylor smiled and cooed at the small child while Troy looked lovingly at his family. His daughters, Kayla and Janelle and then his wife the love of his life, he couldn't help the smile on his face or the laughter out of his voice. Happiness was this. He silently thought as he watched Taylor as she allowed Janelle to latch onto her finger. Suddenly he looked down as a small fist hit his chest. _

_"Oh, are you jealous." He said as he looked down at his daughter who continued to wave her small fist in the air. Smiling he bent down and kissed her forehead and then shifted on the bed so that he was lying right next to Taylor. Still hold his first born daughter in his arms he moved around so that he could drape one arm around Taylor's shoulders and pulled her to his side. Brushing a kiss on her forehead he looked at his family and couldn't help but smile. _

_**I think about the love we have for our children, I think about us.  
I think about the way we laughed without a reason, I think about us girl.**_

Troy moved to sit up as he glanced over at the clock on the nightstand, it read nine o'clock. Slowly he moved to get up so he could dress because now he knew what he needed to do. Now he knew what he had to be done. Cause without her he felt like he was going to drop dead at any moment. Without her he felt like a damn fool for letting her walk out of his life. He knew he had made a mistake and he would spend the rest of his life making it up to her and his children.

_**There will be no more lies  
Somebody tell me why I feel like I'm dying.  
Lord what's come over me  
Ohh baby can't you see**_

Making his way to his closet he pulled out some jeans and a collared shirt. After putting all that on, he grabbed his car keys and quickly headed out of his room. He bounded the stairs and headed towards the garage where his car was. Hopping in he started the car and pulled off into the street with only one destination in mind.

_**That I can't stop loving you  
I can't help myself  
And I can't get over you  
No matter what I tell myself baby  
Yea Yea  
I can't stop loving you (stop loving you girl)  
No matter how hard I try  
And I can't get over you baby  
And I don't know why**_

5 years ago…

_Troy looked up as Taylor entered bathroom, he smiled as he entered. "So what did the doctor say." He asked, she walked over to the bed as he moved to get out. She just moved onto him till she was straddling his lap. He placed his hands on her hips as she circled her arms around his neck and kissed him on the lips. He laughed and pulled his head away from her. "As much as I love what you're doing I would really like to know what the doctor said baby." _

_"Well," she said as she kissed him again. "He said that," she paused again and kissed spot below his ear that usually got him going he jumped beneath her and she giggled as she moved up to his ear. Gently biting his ear lobe she whispered. "He said congratulation daddy." _

_**I think about us**_

_**I think about us**_

_10 years ago…_

_"So you're into science and math." Troy asked as he and Taylor sat together in the lunch room. She nodded and looked at him for a moment before blushing. "What?" he asked. _

_"I bet you think I'm a nerd." _

_"No…no I don't." _

_"Well, you're probably the only one who doesn't think I'm a nerd." She whispered, he reached out and touched her cheek. Not caring who saw leaning forward he brushed her lips with his. Taylor froze for a moment and went stiff as Troy kissed her softly in the lunchroom. However after she got over her shock she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back. Troy slowly pulled back and brushed some of her hair out of her face. _

_"I think you're beautiful." _

_**I think about us**_

_**I think about us**_

_7 years ago…_

_"Taylor, when I look at you I see love…I see forever…I see my meaning for living. Taylor without you here with me my life would have no meaning. Before I meet you I was searching for a purpose and then you came into my life…well we basically knocked each other down." He said laughing as the first time they meant. He looked at Taylor as she stood before him in her wedding dress looking just as beautiful as the first day when he had met her for the first time. "I consider myself a the luckiest man in the world, because I love you and you thankfully love me too." He whispered as a tear rolled down his cheek. "I want everything with you Taylor. I want to have children with you, I want to love you, I want you to love me, I want to grow old with you. I want to be the one to wipe away your tears, I want to be the one who comforts you when you cry. I want to be your husband." He said softly, Taylor was openly crying as he finished. The preacher looked between the young couple and said. _

_"Well, I believe your vows say it all…I pronounce you husband and wife and you may now kiss the bride." Troy smiled leaning over he wiped her tears from her cheek as she did the same for him. Before he kissed her passionately thanking God that she was finally his wife. _

_**I think about us**_

_**I think about us**_

Troy smiled as the memories came to mind, they were making him realize that he needed Taylor in his life. As he turned onto the road that lead to his house, he said a silent pray that she would accept his apologize. He hoped that she would love him again, because he couldn't stop loving her no matter what. He sighed as he saw lights in the distance, at least she was awake. Pulling up into the driveway, he turned off the car and sat there for a moment as he thought about what he was going to say, but nothing came to mind as he realized that what he had to say couldn't be thought out…it had to come from the heart.

_**Ooooohh, baby.  
I can't get over you!  
Oh yea, baby.  
Mmmmmmm, Girl.  
What am I gonna do?  
Oooooooh, baby.  
I think about - the love we had.  
I think about the way you laugh.  
Mmmmm, girl, hey - hey.  
I can't get over you!**_

Getting out of the car, all of his feelings made themselves known. His eyes started to water as he made his way to the front door. He started crying because he knew that this was his last chance to get her love back. He knew that this was his last chance to get her forgiveness. He knew that this was his last chance at happiness. Moving to knock on the door he was surprise to see the door swing open and realize Taylor who looked exactly like he felt.

_**I can't stop missing you baby,  
I can't stop wanting you baby,  
I can't stop loving you  
GIRL-erl-erl  
Hey-hey-hey-hey-hey-hey-hey  
I CAN'T GET OVER YOU!!**_

"Troy?" she whispered weakly as she looked up at him, he slowly nodded his head as he looked her. "What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I…I came to tell you that I'm sorry. Taylor baby I am so sorry." He whispered as he reached out as if to touch her but thought better of it. "I came because I want you to forgive me…I love you so much, Tay." He replied as he looked down into her light brown eyes. She blinked back tears at his words.

_**I can't stop missing you girl,**_

"I love you too, Troy I love you so much." She whispered as she reached out and grabbed his hand, Troy felt as if a huge weight had been lifted off his chest. Smiling weakly he lifted his other hand touched her cheek. Taylor closed her eyes and leaned into his touch. Troy felt physically weak in the knees as he was finally able to touch after nearly a month of not being around her.

_**I can't stop feeling you girl.**_

"I miss you and the girls so much baby." He whispered as he looked down at her. She nodded her head and replied.

"We missed you too." She said softly, he smiled and then bent down and pulled her into a tight hug. Taylor allowed this to happen for a few moments before stepping away from him and pulling him inside. Silently they walked upstairs towards the twins' bedroom. Taylor opened the door the bedroom and he smiled when he saw his little girls sleeping peacefully. Entering the room he looked over them both and then kissed both of their foreheads and gently smoothed their curls off their foreheads before heading back towards Taylor who had silently watched the tender moment. Once they were outside of the room, he spoke.

"I can't believe I put our family in jeopardy like I did." He whispered. "The last thing I wanted to do was hurt you or the girls." Taylor just wrapped her arms around his waist.

"I forgive you Troy…oh God I can't live without you. I love you so much." She whispered.

"I love you too…you know there wasn't a day that went back that I didn't think about you." He said softly as he looked down at her. "There wasn't a time that you weren't on my mind."

"I believe you cause I was the same way."

_**I can't stop thinking bout you!  
I can't stop dreaming bout you**_

Troy looked down at her, his blue eyes burning with all the love he had for her inside. Taylor looked up at him and smiled as he slowly lowered his head and kissed her just as passionately as he had kissed her the first time they had kissed all those years ago. "I love you." He whispered against her lips.

_**I can't stop loving you girl.**_

**A/N: The Song is by Kem and is called "I can't stop loving you." Well I hope you all liked this one-shot. I think this is my favorite one. Please Review and tell me what you think. **


End file.
